Hiding isn't always easy
by Randysgal1885
Summary: Matt and Jeff's sister Shayla is dating Shannon Moore. (in this story there is no roster split and Jeff is still in the WWE)
1. Picking the guys up at the airport

Hiding isn't always easy chapter 1  
  
I stood in the airport waiting for my older brothers and boyfriend to return home. They had been gone with the WWE for over a week and a half. I knew they'd be tired when they got home, so I was waiting there to drive them home.   
  
I saw the three of them coming into the airport. "Jeff, Matt, Shannon!" I yelled running up to them. "I missed you guys." I said hugging Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Um... and I missed you," Shannon said when I kissed him. We kept kissing until Matt and Jeff said something.  
  
"Uh um... brothers in the room." Matt said.  
  
"Sorry Matt, but I haven't seen my girl in over a week and a half. I missed her," Shannon said.  
  
"Dude what did I tell you about calling her that?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," Shannon responded.  
  
"Matt let up, you'd be doing the same thing if Amy was here," Jeff said.  
  
"True. Speaking of which where is Amy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Dad took her to the doctor's. She's gonna meet you at home later." His girlfriend Amy (Lita) was also a wrestler, but she injured herself and was out of action. She had been out for over 12 months now, and she was hoping to return soon.  
  
"I really wish she was back on the road with us," Matt said.  
  
"Hey, Shay, where's Beth?" Jeff asked looking for his girlfriend.  
  
"Uh...well she said she'd come by later tonight to see you and to talk to you," I said.   
  
"Oh... ok," He sighed. They had been having some diffuculty in their relationship. We all thought it was only a matter of time until they broke up.  
  
"So, uh...let's get our stuff and get going," Shannon said.  
  
"Why don't you guys get the bags and Shannon and I will go get the car and swing around and pick you up out front," I suggested to Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Uh...no," Matt said.  
  
"Why not?" I demanded.  
  
"Because we're not sending our seventeen year old sister alone to a car with her twenty-three year old boyfriend," Matt answered.  
  
"Dude, what do you think they're gonna do in an airport parking lot?" Jeff inquired.  
  
"Still, we're not sending them alone. Its not a good idea," Matt replied.  
  
"Okay dad," Jeff said.  
  
"You're worst than dad. What do you think we're gonna do? Matt why are you being such a jerk about this? You never cared so much before about Shanny and I being alone," I asked.  
  
"Shayla, you want to know why I'm so adament about this... It's because I don't want you to be like Jason's sister," Matt said and then walked off towards baggage claim.  
  
"Wait, what happened to Jay's sister?" I yelled after him. We all followed him.  
  
"Matt, stop. Tell us what happened to Jay's sister," Jeff called out.  
  
"She's fifteen and pregnate," Matt responded.  
  
"What?!? That's way too young," I said.  
  
"Matt let me tell you, Ya don't have to worry about Shayla and I. We're not gonna end up having a kid," Shannon said.  
  
"You're right ya not, You two WILL NOT be alone together!" Jeff demanded. The two of them walked ahead faster.  
  
"Wait a minute. You are being way unfair. You guys both know Shannon and I and you know that we're not like Jay's sister Chelsea and her boyfriend Steve," I protested.  
  
"We're done discussing this. Sorry but I'm not gonna worry every time you go out if you're gonna come home pregnate. Now end of discussion. Let's get our bags," Matt said.  
  
"I have just one question, Matt, Jeff, does this mean that you don't trust me?" Shannon asked.  
  
"It's not you we don't trust. We just don't want you to be put into a situation where you MIGHT do something you'll regret for the rest of your life," Jeff answered.  
  
"No, I don't trust either of you. I remember how I was at your age," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah but Matt, I'm nothing like you! I'm not stupid enough..." I started but cut myself off when I remembered what happened with Matt when he was my age. He has a nine year old daughter who lives with her mother, who happens to also be six years older than him. "I'm sorry Matt. Okay, we won't be alone together."  
  
"Thank you. I just don't want you repeating my mistakes." He grabbed all of their bags. "Now let's get going because I have to drive up to see Jessy early tomorrow morning." Jessy is his nine year old daughter.  
  
"Doesn't Jessy have school tomorrow morning seeings as tomorrow is Wednesday?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, we're now out for summer vacation," I answered Jeff as we walked toward the exit carrying their bags.  
  
"Oh, so does that mean Dad will let you tour with us for the summer?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't asked dad yet, he's been kind of busy lately. I'll talk to him later tonight," I answered.  
  
"You do want to tour with us this year like you've done the last few years right?" Matt inquired.  
  
"Of course I do, then I can be with the three men who mean the world to me," I replied.  
  
"Wait, what's Dad been busy with?" Jeff wanted to know.  
  
"Abagail!" I said grumbibly.  
  
"Whose Abagail?" Shannon asked me.  
  
"Trouble. Shayla give me the car keys NOW!!! We've gotta get home," Matt demanded.   
  
"Maybe I should drive so we make it home in one piece," I protested.  
  
"Shayla I said give me the keys. I need to get home fast and you don't drive fast enough for me," Matt responded.  
  
"But..." I started to protest.  
  
"Shayla, if you won't give them to Matt give them to me!" Jeff said.  
  
"Ok fine I'll give them to you Matt, but Abagail's not at our house and neither is Dad. Dad took Amy to the doctor's and Abagail's at work," I said.  
  
"Fine. Still give me the keys," Matt said. I reluctantly handed him the keys. "Good thanks, now get in the car!"  
  
We all climbed into the car and Matt sped off. He drove directly to our home not even bothering to drop Shannon off first. As soon as he pulled into the driveway he handed me my car keys, grabbed his things and ran into the house.  
  
"Uh...Jeff I'm gonna drive Shanny home okay?" I said.  
  
"Um... Ok. Straight there and straight back. I'm gonna go find out what's wrong with Matt. If you're not back in twenty-five minutes I'm coming after you, got it?" Jeff said getting out of the car.  
  
"Got it." Shannon and I climbed from the backseat where we had been sitting to the front seat and Jeff went inside.  
  
"Shay, I need to tell you something," Shannon said as I started to drive out of my driveway.  
  
"What is it honey?" I asked driving down our little dead end street.  
  
"I love you, and Shay, I should probably find a more romantic time to say this, but will you marry me?"  
  
"What?" I looked at him and he was holding a ring in his hand.  
  
Author's note: Okay this is a new story I'm working on. Do you like it? Should I kill it or should I continue? I'm not adding anymore until I get 3 reviews. And if you like this story check out my other one. Thanks. 


	2. Talking

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been wicked busy. Thanks for the reviews. keep them coming please. Thanks. Hope you still enjoy this story.  
  
"What?!?" I asked dumbfounded. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and almost hit the telephone pole across the street.  
  
"Shayla, pull over. I don't want you crashing up the car but I think we need to talk about this," Shannon said.  
  
"Let me just drive around the cornor and I'll park that way Jeff and Matt can't see us just sitting here."  
  
"Too late." Suddenly there was a loud bang on my window. I slowly turned to see Jeff demanding that I open my window. I quickly rolled it down, while Shannon discretly shoved the ring back in his pocket.  
  
"Shayla! Get out of the car! You just almost hit that pole. Go find out whats wrong with Matt. I'll drop Shannon off and be back soon!" Jeff demanded opening my door. I thought about protesting but thought better of it when I looked at Jeff's face. I reluctantly got out of the car.  
  
"Shanny, call me when you get home," I remarked.  
  
"Come here," Shannon called rolling down his window. I ran around the car to kiss him good-bye. I had to give him a quick peck because Jeff looked extremely mad.  
  
I ran inside as Jeff drove off. Matt was inside pacing around the kitchen slamming cupboards. "Looking for something?" I asked.  
  
"What the heck happened to the cupboards?" Matt asked still slamming around.  
  
"Abagail rearranged them. She said dad and I should have organized cupboards so we could find things. What are you looking for Matt?"  
  
"Coffee. I need some caffine if I'm going to make it through dinner with Abagail tonight." It was a family tradition that when the guys came home we'd have a family dinner. Unfortunately, us kids were not allowed to bring our significant others but dad was.  
  
"Abagail threw it all out."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"She says coffee is unhealthy for dad and I. We have herbal teas now instead. I have a hidden stash of Foldgers instant coffee in my room. Boil some water for both of us." I ran and got the coffee.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?" Matt asked as we sat at the island in the kitchen with our coffee.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"That Abagail and dad are getting close. That Abagail is changing everything. You've spent more time with her than me, what do you think of her?"  
  
"I don't really like her..."  
  
"Then we need to break them up," He inturrupted me.  
  
"Please let me finish. I didn't like that dad met her on the internet. I hate how she keeps telling me that I need to act more lady like. I extremely hate how she wants to take mom's place. But, Matt, she makes dad happy. He deserves to be happy. He raised us on his own for the last 14 years. Don't you think he deserves it?"  
  
"Yeah but not with Abagail."  
  
"You need to talk to him, not me." Then the phone rang. I tried to answer it but Matt beat me to it.  
  
"Hello," He answered. I could only hear his side of the conversation. "Oh Hey Shannon." "Yeah she's here, hold on." He handed me the cordless phone.   
  
"Hey honey," I said strolling out of the kitchen. I headed for my bedroom so I could have some privacy.  
  
"Hey sweetie. What are you doing after your family dinner tonight?"  
  
"I don't have plans. But Abagail is going to be here so I don't want to be. Shannon I hate to say this because I know dad loves her, but she gives me the creeps."  
  
"Well, I could pick you up and we can hang at Shane's and my place."  
  
"I'd rather be alone with you. Can we go to our place?" Our place was a spot out in the woods deep away from town. It was a nice place to lay back, look up at the stars, and just relax.  
  
'Will your brothers have a problem with it?"  
  
"Did they threaten you or something? Because you never had a problem with us going to our spot. Now you're afraid of my brothers. What's your problem?"  
  
"Listen, no they didn't. But Shay, I have to work with them. I don't want them mad at me."  
  
"Who would you rather have mad at me, my brothers or your fiance, me?"  
  
"So I take that as a yes to my question?"  
  
"Yeah you can. But we have to keep it a secret for now. My family would have a cow!"  
  
"Okay. Thats a deal. Give me a call after dinner and we'll decide what we're going to do tonight."  
  
"Okay. I love you. Bye hunny."  
  
"I love you too. Bye Sweetie." We hung up. By the time I got downstairs, Jeff was there. Him and Matt were drinking coffee. I realized Jeff was drinking out of my cup.  
  
"Hey brat. Thats my coffee." I protested.  
  
"Here, we'll share," Jeff offered.  
  
"Never mind." I looked at the clock. "I'm putting this away. You'd better hurry up and finish that. Abagail will be here soon," I said picking up the coffee canister. 


	3. Dinner

Hiding isn't easy chap. 3  
  
Twenty minutes later, Abagail had taken over the kitchen, Dad had come home with Amy so Matt and Amy had snuk off to her appartment. Jeff and I were hanging out in my room.  
  
"So, you and Shannon have plans for tonight?" Jeff asked as we were just sitting in my room.  
  
"Nah. We're just gonna spend some time together. I missed him so much. I missed you guys too. I really hope dad lets me go on the road with you guys."  
  
"Where are you guys spending time together?"  
  
"Jeff stop it. Which one of us do you not trust?"  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you two. I'm just worried about you. I just don't want you to do something you're gonna regret."  
  
"Jeff, go have a good time with Beth. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Shannon and I both agreed we'd wait til we were BOTH ready and I know I'm not ready."  
  
We hung out talking about wrestling and life a little longer and then Matt joined us. Dad and Abagail were still downstairs preparing dinner.  
  
"Hey Matt, surprized to see you back so soon," I said when he barged into my room.  
  
"Yeah well dad had Abagail call my cell saying the food would be ready soon. So what are you two talking about?"  
  
"How I can get dad to let me go on the road with you guys," I explained.  
  
"Leave it to me. Hey, great news, Amy gets to do light in-ring work so she should be back by the middle of October. Hopefully." Matt announced.  
  
"That's excellent. You must miss her while you're away. I know she misses you," I replied.  
  
"I miss her like crazy. I wish I could take some time off and just stay with her."  
  
"Children, its time to eat!" Abagail called up in a sophisticated tone.  
  
"Great, I wonder what junk she cooked this time," Jeff mumbled as the three of us slowly and reluctantly went downstairs.  
  
"Okay, I hope you guys are hungry. Abagail has cooked up a great meal. We've got baked beans, broccilli, real mashed potatoes, and veggy burgers," Dad said uncovering each dish as he named it. We sat down at the table.  
  
"Dad, I'm allergic to broccilli," Jeff said.  
  
"I slaved over a hot stove and now you're not gonna eat it?" Abagail souded hurt.  
  
"I'm not gonna eat something that will make me sick," Jeff said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone young man. I am your mother," Abagail started. Jeff and Matt both opened their mouths to say something but I spoke up first.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT OUR MOTHER!!! Our mother died a long time ago. So even if you marry our father, you will NEVER be our mother." I shouted.  
  
"Shayla..." Dad said in a warning tone.  
  
"No dad. This needs to be said. Abagail, i want to get one thing straight with you, just because you are dating dad, you can't boss us kids around. Dad, Jeff, Matt, and I were just fine before you came along. And if you left right now we'd be fine without you. Now Jeff's not eatting the broccilli and I'm not eating anymore of your stupid health food." I was standing up and banging my hand on the table.  
  
"Gilbert?!? You're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?" Abagail asked completly offended. Dad looked back and forth between Abagail and I. Jeff and Matt were staring at me dumbfounded. I was usually quiet and respectful, so my outburst was out of character for me.  
  
"Abagail, While Shayla's way of saying it was terribly inappropriate, she made a good point. First and foremost, I am a father. That is why it would be completly wrong for me to not listen to my children's wishes. Abagail, you have been trying to force Shayla and I to be people who we really are ot. We're not healthfood nuts or neat freaks. Now if you can't accept us for what we really are- pizza and meat eatting slobs- then I think its time for us to go our seperate ways," Dad said shocking us all. We knew he loved us but we never thought he'd break up with Abagail.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Abagail asked.  
  
"Yes! There's the door! Good bye!" Abagail looked like she was going to say something else, but thought better of it. She grabbed her things and took off.  
  
Author's note: Sorry its taken me so long to update. Its been a busy few weeks. Please keep reviewing. I'm not updating until I get more reviews. 


	4. Family meeting and new rules

"Dad," I tried. He just put his hands up silencing me. He silently cleared the disgusting food away. We all helped him.  
  
"We need to have a family meeting in the living room right NOW!" Dad said as we finished the dishes. The four of us rushed to the living room. I sat between Jeff and Matt on the couch. Dad sat in his big leather recliner across from us. "Shayla, I really don't like the way you spoke to Abagail tonight." Dad started.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said dropping my head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I've been dating Abagail for almost a year. And for almost a year the three of you have been telling me that you didn't like her. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I think I was in love with the idea of being in love."  
  
"Dad, its not your fault. We understand you're lonely..." Matt tried.  
  
"You're right I am. But what I need to do is spend some time at my brother's house. So what I want you guys to do is take Shayla on the road with you for a while so uncle Mike and I can get away for a while."  
  
"Really? I get to go on the road with the guys? Thank you daddy." I jumped up and hugged him. "I gotta go call Shannon and tell him the good news."  
  
"Freeze! This family meeting isn't over yet," Dad continued. "Shayla, your brothers seem to be worried about how close you and Shannon are getting. Can you explain why to me?"  
  
"Maybe because they are totally over protective and untrusting. Its not like we're sleeping together," I replied.  
  
"No, but you guys are getting too close!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Shayla, I don't think I like you dating a guy so much older and more experienced than you. I forbid you from dating Shannon exclusively. You're too young to be this involved." Dad directed.  
  
"THATS NOT FAIR!! You didn't say anything when Matt was my age and dating someone six years older."  
  
"Yes, and look at what happened. Now we are not discussing this anymore. You are not allowed to date him and thats final! Family meeting dismissed." I stormed up to my room. Matt went to Amy's and Jeff went to Beth's. I called Shannon.  
  
"Hello," He answered.  
  
"Baby, we've got a small problem. My dad is forbidding me from dating you."  
  
"What? So are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Shannon, I love you more than life itself. I don't care what daddy says. I will be 18 in three months. We just need to keep it a secret until then. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"I love you and am willing to do whatever it takes to be with you. If that means keeping our relationship a secret for a while, then so be it."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that. Do you want to come over- you'll have to sneak in but I really want to see you."  
  
"I'll be by in a while. Aobut 15 minutes. I'll climb in through Jeff's old bedroom since the tree is there."  
  
"Okay, see ya soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. See ya in a few."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Shannon and I were hanging out in my room with the door shut. We were being very quiet so dadn't wouldn't know he was there. At first we were just talking. Before long we were making out. After we had been making out a while, there was a knock on the door. "Shay, it's Jeff. Can we talk?" He yelled through the door.  
  
"Just a second." I called back. Shannon climbed into the closet. I straightened my appearance and opened the door. "What's up Jeff?" I asked opening the door only a little.  
  
"Beth and I just broke up. I was feeling down and kind of hungry, and figured I'd get some food and come talk to ya. Feel like a Wendy's hamburger?"  
  
"A burger? Yes! C'mon in. I haven't had a buger in soo long." He came in and sat on my bed. We began eatting. "Are you okay with the break up?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured it would happen soon anyway. But how are you doing dealing with Dad's orders to stay away from Shannon?"  
  
"Uh... Ya know its not easy but uh..."  
  
"He's in the closet isn't he?" Jeff asked jumping up and walking over to my closet.  
  
"What? Why would you think that? Stay out of my stuff." Before I could get the words out of my mouth, he opened the door and was face to face with Shannon. 


	5. Long talks with Jeff and Dad

Author's note: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've had a lot going on. But here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. OH yeah and I heard an AWESOME rumor Jeff MIGHT be back in time for Mania. Let's all hope that rumor's right. :) Okay R&R please. Thanks   
  
"What...Are...You doing here?" Jeff asked as calmly as he could. There weren't many times Jeff got mad, most things he just let roll off his back. But he looked about to flip his lid.  
  
"Jeff, I can explain," Shannon attempted.  
  
"You can explain? Great because I really want to know what my 23 year old friend is doing in my 17 year old sister's closet."  
  
"We were just hanging out. We knew you'd go all spastic on us so Shannon jumped into the closet. C'mon Jeff, You've always been my cool brother. You know how much Shan and I love each other. Why can't you be cool about this?" I pleaded.  
  
"Dad ordered you not to date him."  
  
"Dad doesn't understand. C'mon Jeff, I covered for how many times before for you. Please help me out." I gave him the sad puppy dog look that I knew he could never say no to.  
  
"Matt and Dad will kill me if I give you the go ahead."  
  
"Jeff please. Don't you love me?" I asked pouting.  
  
"I do love you. And I want to see you happy. So I won't tell Dad or Matt. But Shay, and Shannon, DONT MAKE ME REGRET THIS!" I gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Well okay I should get going. Bye Shayla, I love you," He kissed me. Jeff cleared his throat. "Okay okay. Bye man." Shannon opened my bedroom door to head to Jeff's room. He shut the door quickly. "You're father is in the hallway," Shannon informed us. Just then dad knocked on the door. Dad slowly opened my door. Shannon flew into the closet, Jeff shut the closet door and I worked on not looking guilty.  
  
"Hey Shay, Jeff. Jeff can you give Shayla and I a minute?" Dad asked. Jeff and I looked at each other nervously. "Now!" Jeff reluctantly left.  
  
"Dad, I've gotta pack if I'm going with the guys."  
  
"I know. This won't take long. I just want to be sure you're not too angry with me about the whole Shannon thing. I know you think I'm being unfair."  
  
"Yes dad. You didn't say anything when Matt dated Tina or when Jeff dated Jen. You're only freaking out because I'm a girl. If I was a guy like Matt and Jeff you wouldn't care."  
  
"First of all, Jen was two years younger than Jeff and they were not as close as you and Shannon are. Secondly, it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy, you're my baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby."  
  
"No but you will always bee my baby. You're the last baby your mother gave to me. Your mother died when you were only three."  
  
"Don't take that out on me Dad. We all miss mom. But by suddenly putting all these restictions on me. Its not going to bring her back. And as hard as this may be, I wont be under 18 forever. In three months I'll be 18 and legally able to do whatever I want to."  
  
"Well, when you turn 18 we'll discuss it. Right now you're not allowed to date him."  
  
"Dad..." I protested.  
  
"No! Shayla, listen to me. I'm begging you. My dying wish is that you just wait until you're older."  
  
"Dying wish?"  
  
"Shay, I was diagnosed with cancer last week. They gave me four months to live. That's why I want you to stay with Matt and Jeff for a little while. Uncle Mike and I are going to spend this week making up my will and taking care of a few other things." I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Can't they give you Kemo?" I sobbed.  
  
"I'm too far along. You're gonna tour with Matt and Jeff for two weeks and then I'll spend the rest of my time with you kids," Dad explained.  
  
I just hugged him tightly. My mother had died of cancer and now I was gonna loose my father to the same thing.  
  
"I've gotta go talk to your brothers. I'll come back and check on you in a little while," Dad said standing up. He left my room. I walked over and opened the closet door. Shannon met me with open arms. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and tehn we sat on my bed. He just held me close. We didn't say anything. We must have both drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew it was morning and I was being woken up by Jeff's screaming.  
  
"What the Hell?!?" Jeff shouted. I opened my eyes trying to figure out what he was yelling at. I was still wrapped in Shannon's arms.  
  
"Jeff..." I started.  
  
"NO! I told you not to make me regret not telling dad and now I find you in bed together. Shayla, this is the type of thing that makes me regret it."  
  
"Jeff, man nothing happened. Shay was crying so I held her to comfort her. We just fell asleep," Shannon tried to explain.  
  
"Save it Mister. You need to leave NOW! Before I beat the crap out of you," Jeff snapped. Shannon left as quickly as he could.  
  
"Jeff you're such a jerk. You don't even know what happened," I protested. 


	6. laying it all on the line

Authors note- sorry this is such a short chapter. and sorry its taken so long to update. I've been busy working 3 jobs. Sorry this chapter gets a little deep in the conversations. Please R&R. Thanks   
  
"Shay, do you remember what I said to you yesterday... Don't make me regret this. Well this is the way to make me regret things," Jeff said.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff," I sobbed.  
  
"Shayla, I was coming in here to tell you that Vince is intrested in signing you if you lie about your age. But you can't wrestle if you're pregnate," Jeff informed me as Matt appeared in the doorway.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Shannon is a dead man!" Matt screamed turning around.   
  
"WAIT!!!" I yelled. He froze dead in his tracks. " I'm not pregnate. In order to be pregnate, I would have to have sex. Shannon and I have a true love. Not one that is based on what happens in the bedroom. You guys are on the road with him. How many girl throw themselves at Shannon every night?" I questioned trying to make the guys think.  
  
"Hundreds," Jeff answered. "But what's your point?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Hundreds throw themselves at him, and how many does he actually go sleep with?" I continued.  
  
"None," Jeff answered.  
  
"See. If he was only with me to sleep with me do you think he'd keep waiting? Don't you think he would have already pressured me into it?" They didn't answer.  
  
"So what was that about Vince wanting to sign Shay?" Matt asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah Vince called back this morning after we left that message on his machine. He said if Shayla lies about her age, and does good in her try-out match against Stacy, she can debut on Raw Monday Night," Jeff explained.  
  
"Really? Great. Congratulations Shay," Matt said. The two of them grabbed me into a group hug.   
  
"Wait! Why is Vince so egar to get me on Raw? Usually it takes a while of doing dark matches before showing up on TV." I pried. "What did you say on that message?"  
  
"Listen Shay, we all know there are two things you want more than anything... to marry Shannon, and to be a WWE diva," Matt began to explain. "The first isn't happening right now, but the second is. And we all know that will make you happy. Dad wants to see all three of us happy."  
  
"If you want me to be happy you'll let me be with the man I love," I said.  
  
"Matt, weren't you supposed to bring something upstairs?" Dad questioned poking his head in the room.  
  
"Oh shoot Jessy!" 


	7. breakfast

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter and r and r please please please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Matt ran into the hallway and returned a minute later with his seven year old daughter.  
  
"Jess," I called opening my arms.  
  
"Auntie!" She ran into my arms. We shared a tight embrace.  
  
"Okay Okay, my turn kiddo," Jeff lifted her off the ground and spun her around.  
  
"Shay, get dressed and we'll all go get breakfast," dad said. I grabbed clothes and ran to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, we were all piling into dad's car.  
  
Dad took us to Bickford's. We only got to see Jessy every couple of months, but every time we did, we all went to Bickfords. While I was changing my clothes dad called Amy, Shane, and Shannon and told them to meet us at the resturant.  
  
I was so glad Dad let Shannon come with us. I sat right next to Shannon during breakfast. I kept trying to find a chance to tell him the good news about my try out match. I finally got my chance after the food came.  
  
"Guess what Shannon," I whispered. I wanted him to know before too many others.  
  
"What?" He whispered back semi-mocking me.  
  
"I've got a try out match Monday and if I do good, I'm debuting on RAW."  
  
"Really? So you'll be on the road with me all the time? Baby this is great!" He replied. He got a little too excited and kissed me. Jeff and Matt loudly cleared their throats.  
  
"Shayla! Shannon! Do I need to seperate you two?" Matt said sternly.  
  
"Matthew, leave your sister be please," Dad directed.  
  
"But dad..." Matt started.  
  
"No. Matthew I gave you and Amy my blessing on your relationship. So it would be hypocritcal and sexist of me to not be just as supportive of Shayla and Shannon."  
  
"Dad, what brought this change of attitude?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"I want each of my children to be happy. Matt, I'm giving you and Amy the money for your wedding. And Jeff, I'm reparing your dirt bike track. So now I'm giving my blessing to Shayla and Shannon. I wish there was more I could do for you besides just give my blessing tho." Dad explained. I couldn't believe what dad was saying. Shannon looked at me and then back at dad.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, sir, I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage," Shannon said. Amy started choking on her pancakes. Jeff looked confused. Shane looked shocked that Shannon had the guts to ask that question.I was nervous as to how dad would reply.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Matt said slamming his ford down on the table.  
  
"Yes." dad replied.  
  
"Yes what?" Matt asked. He looked ready to scream.  
  
"Yes Shannon. I give you permission to marry my daughter Shayla.. BUT..." Dad said.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?!?" Matt interrupted dad.  
  
"Dad, Shay is way too young to get married."Jeff tried to reason.  
  
"You didn't let me finish," dad continued. "I want to see my baby girl get married. That will be very special. However, Shayla, you are only 17. I want you guys to wait until Shayla is at least 18. I don't mind if you start planning the wedding now, and plan it for after your birthday." Dad continued. I slipped the ring I had been carrying in my purse into Shannon's hand under the table so he could offically ask me. He took the ring and stood up.  
  
"Well then, let me do this the right way," Shannon said kneeling beside me. "Shayla Hardy, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!!!" I jumped up, he stood up and we hugged tightly. He put the ring on my finger and I kissed him.  
  
"Ughh, Dad I can't believe you're letting them do this. Shes too young to get married," Matt protested.  
  
"Matt shes going to be 18 pretty soon and then you guys can't control her anymore. You should just support her rather than leading her to hate you." Amy responded.  
  
"You think that it's okay for her to get married this young?" Matt snapped at Amy.  
  
"No, but hun, she's your sister. The last thing you want to do is distance her because you don't like something shes doing. Remember what happened with my cousin Mary and KC when she was dating Wayne and KC didn't like it? She married Wayne just to spite KC and now shes miserable even tho they divorced. If you don't want Shayla to do that, stop being a jerk about it." Amy reasoned.  
  
"Oh so now I'm a jerk?" Matt got defensive.  
  
"No Matt, calm down and stop this junk. I'm just trying to help." Amy tried.  
  
"Matt, why don't you like me so much?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I like you, I just don't want you marrying my baby sister," Matt answered.  
  
"I'm not a baby I wish you would all stop thinking of me as a baby. Keeping me single to keep me a baby won't bring mom back so just STOP IT!" I snapped.  
  
"Shay..." Jeff started.  
  
"NO! Jeff, I'm sick and tired of the three of you treating me like a baby. I am not a baby! And even if you think of me as a baby, it doesn't bring mom back!" Jeff looked at the floor. Everyone else looked at me shocked that I had the nerve to say that to Jeff. 


	8. try out match

Author's note- Sorry I haven't updated. been busy. please R and R and tell me if I should keep this going. Sorry this is so short.  
  
Hiding isn't easy chap. 8  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry. That was not a nice remark..."  
  
"NO Shayla! Save it! We're holding you back. You want to make your own mistakes. FINE BYE!!" He got up and took off. Shane followed him. They never did return. The rest of us finished breakfast and then went off to do our own thing. Dad went home to take care of a few things. Matt and Amy took Jessy to the park, and Shannon and I went to our place.  
  
"Shannon, I feel so bad about what I said to Jeff. He's gonna be so mad at me," I worried.  
  
"It'll be fine. I'm sure Jeff will forgive you. Here just relax. Let me give you a shoulder rub." We hung out together most of the day. Then he dropped me off at Jeff's. Jeff and I talked for quite a while and worked things out.  
  
Friday morning, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon and I boarded a flight to Chicago for the house show that night. Shannon and I sat together and cuddled most of the flight. We finally landed and got a rental car to get to the arena. I was nervous. Vince decided to give me my try out match at the house show Friday night.  
  
Backstage the guys kept assuring me that I'd do great, but I was still unsure about myself. Vince told me when I arrived that at 2:30 pm I'd have a match with all the agents, himself, and any wrestlers who wanted to be there. This made me even more nervous. But when I started talking to the people I knew backstage I felt better.  
  
At 2:30 I entered the ring to fight Stacy. Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Adam (Edge), Shane McMahon, Stephanie, Paul (HHH), Andrew (Stacy's boyfriend Test) and a few other curious wrestlers along with the road agents and Vince himself were around the ring. I had huge butterflies in my stomache.  
  
Stacy and I started off slowly. Before long, I picked up the pace. I hit a couple of the moves Matt, Shannon, Jeff, and Amy had taught me. I hit the twist of fate. And then I did a move Shannon had helped me put together. It was similar to a five star frog splash only instead of being a frog I flip in the air and land grabbing the opponents legs into a pin. Shannon was the only one who had seen this move before. After executing this move I looked for Matt, Jeff, and Vince's reaction as I pinned Stacy. The ref counted to three.  
  
"Wow, Shayla, very impressive. C'mon I've already drawn up the papers. You just need to sign them." Vince said. 


	9. Over hearing convos in locker room

Changes Chapter 9- Over hearing things in the locker room  
  
Everyone congratulated me and then I followed Vince. An hour later, I had just finished up with Vince and went to find Shannon. I found the locker room he was sharing with Shane, Matt, Jeff, Maven, and a few others. I walked in without knocking and overheard Shannon, Shane, Maven, and Adam Copeland (Edge) talking. They couldn't see me so I listened a little. "So Shannon, You and Shayla have been dating for a while now huh?" Maven asked.  
"Yeah, we've been together for a while. I love her so much," Shannon answered. "We're engaged." I smiled to myself.  
"So have you guys...You know?" Maven asked.  
"Dude, what kind of question is that?" Adam asked.  
"I'm sure her brother's are dying to know. And we'd be more then willing to tell them," Maven replied.  
"Thats very personal and is between Shayla and I. But I will say this, our love doesn't need the physical part to sustain it," Shannon said.  
"So are you the man or not?" Maven pushed.  
"The man? Thats a stupid saying. What makes me 'the man'? Just because I slept with my girlfriend?"  
"I knew it. You're too much of a wuss to please her," Adam said.  
"Stop this. Time for a new topic." Shane tried.  
"she wants to wait til marriage," Shannon said.  
"Is that the only reason you're marrying her?" Maven pushed.  
"What? NO! That will be a benefit, but I love her. I have to love her to wait this long for some loving," Shannon replied.  
"How long has it been?" Adam asked.  
"Seven months," Shannon answered. I started crying.  
"SEVEN MONTHS?!?-You've been dating her more than a year!" Shane snapped slamming Shannon against the lockers with a thud. "Shannon, you're my best friend but I love Shayla like a little sister, and I WILL do anything to protect her. How could you cheat on her?"  
"Get off me!" Shannon said pushing Shane off. I walked forward to where all four men could see my tear stained face. Shannon went completly pale."Hey babe."  
"Guys, Shannon and I need to talk. Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" I said. The other three quickly exited. "SEVEN MONTHS HUH?"  
"You were spying on me? Don't you trust me?"  
"Evidently I shouldn't have ever trusted you. Shannon, just tell me why?" I yelled thru tears.  
  
Author's note- Sorry Its been so long since I updated and sorry this is so short. I'm tired and have had a huge mental road block. Is anyone still reading this? Please Review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! And check out my other stories. 


	10. Long talk with Shannon

Hiding isn't always easy 10-  
"Lala..." He started with a pet name that my mom used to call me. I didn't feel like his stupid pet names at that moment. I wanted to kill him, or myself. Or maybe both of us. YOu know semi-romeo/Juliet thing. Except for at that moment I was sooo hurt by the fact that he could cheat on me that it was pure anger that made me want to kill him.  
"Save the pet names. Here's your ring back. We're thru!" I shouted thru tears as I threw the ring at him. The ring clanked on the floor as I was running to the door. He caught my arm before I could exit.  
"Please, lets talk about this," He pleaded.  
"There's nothing to talk about. You cheated on me, and now we're thru! Let go of my arm before I scream and have half the locker room run in here to save me from you." Before he had time to react Matt burst into the room. He grabbed Shannon forcing him to lose his grip on my arm. Matt slammed Shannon against a locker. Normally, I woulda tried to get Matt off Shannon. At that point, I wanted my big brother to play big brother and take away the pain and the hurt I was feeling.  
"I WARNED YOU NOT TO HURT MY SISTER! sHANE TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR LITTLE CONVERSATION IN HERE!" Matt screamed raising his fist to Shannon.  
"Matt your sister is still in the room. Are you gonna hit me in front of her." Matt didn't answer with words, he answered with his fist. He slugged Shannon. I couldn't watch him doing that, so I just ran outta the room. As soon as the door slammed behind me, the flood gates opened. I couldn't stop the tears. It had felt like someone had just stabbed me right in the heart.  
"Shayla? Whats wrong?" Jeff said coming up to me and hugging me. The hug made me cry more. I couldn't even speak I was crying so hard. Matt emerged from the locker room at that time. "You okay Shay?" Matt asked. He saw me crying and grabbed me from Jeff's arms. Jeff was still completely clueless as to why I was so upset. "It's okay Shay."  
"Why'd he do it?" I choked thru tears.  
"Because he's an idiot who doesn't realize how great you are." Matt explained. Jeff finally pieced two and two together.  
"Did Shannon cheat on you?!?" Hearing him say it out loud made me cry harder. Matt shot him a look that just said change the subject now! "Hey, Shay, are you all set for you match tonight?"  
I wiggled myself free from Matts grisp and ran off. I didn't feel like being around people. I ran until I found a little closet to hide in. I walked in and found myself face to face with Brock Lesnar. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave."  
"No, its okay. You look like you need this closet more than I do. Are you okay? Do you want me to get Shannon or your brothers?"  
"Definately NOT Shannon. That lying cheating jerk should just die."  
"Aww. I'm sorry. You can do so much better than him anyway."  
"Thanks Brock, but you don't need to be nice to me just because I'm crying. I know the truth is I'm stupid, and ugly, and can never get a real boyfriend who loves me and won't cheat on me, because I don't give guys what they want, but I don't because I'm afraid." I cried harder.  
"Hey, hey, look at me." He lifted my face so I was staring into his eyes. "You are not ugly, and you are not stupid. Shannon was stupid for losing the best thing to ever come his way. Shayla, you're beautiful." He leaned closer like he was going to kiss me. I pulled back.  
"Brock, what are you doing?"  
"Shay, you said you don't give Shannon what he wants because you're afraid. The best way to get over that fear is to find out what its like. I'm willing to help you." I slapped him across the face and ran out of the closet.  
I didn't know where to go. I didn't really feel like going into the women's locker room just because I didn't feel like answering any questions.  
"Shayla... I'M SORRY!" Shannon yelled running up to me.  
"Shannon, I thought you loved me."  
"I do love you."  
"No Shannon you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me."  
"IT WAS SEVEN MONTHS AGO!!! I'M SORRY. Shayla, you mean the world to me and I would never cheat on you again. I just... I just..."  
"You got tired of waiting for me and needed some action so you found the first thing that would give you some."  
"Well Shay, you wouldn't."  
"Did you ever think I was scared. Or that I was trying to protect YOU!"  
"Protect me from what?" We were having this discussion in the hallway so we had many onlookers.  
"I'm only Seve..." I remembered mid sentance that I had to lie about my age. " I was only 17 when we started dating. I didn't want to see you go to jail."  
"It was a chance I was willing to take."  
"But don't you understand I'm scared!!!"  
"You know I'd never hurt you..."  
"Not that... c'mon lets go in here to talk." I was tired of the audiance so I pulled him into an empty locker room. "Shannon, I'm afraid. You would be my first. You are so much more expirenced than I am... and well... I don't think you'd enjoy it very much."  
"Aww, baby thats not true." He went to hug me. I pushed him back.  
"I didn't say we're back together. Shanny, you did the one thing you promised me you'd never do to me- you cheated on me."  
"Shayla, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"  
"Until you mean it. Shannon you betrayed my trust."  
"If it'll make you feel better, go sleep with someone else."  
"I don't want to sleep with someone else. I want to be with you..."  
"I've got my own hotel room..."  
"NO! Are you hearing the words coming out of my mouth. You betrayed my trust. I think you and I need a break from each other."  
"Shayla, please just think about coming to my hotel room after the show. Even if we just talk like usual."  
"See thats it. Shannon you're pressuring me. I told you specifically I want to wait. Might I remind you its illegal right now."  
"Its only illegal if someone presses charges."  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH GO TO?!?" I screamed running out of the room.  
  
Authot's note- Okay thank you everyone who reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming. Anyone have any ideas. hehe I've hit mental roadblocks with all my stories. 


	11. Tough choices

Hidding 11 I ran to the women's locker room figuring no guys could come to me there- meaning I could avoid Matt and Jeff. "Hey Shayla." Trish (stratus) said to me when I walked in. Her and Amy are good friends. She almosted dated Jeff a year ago, but then Beth got in the way.  
"Hey Trisha, whats up?" I was trying to hide my tears.  
"NOt too much. But you'd better get ready. Vince was just looking for you. He wants you to debut tonight in a run in during my match with Victoria. He then wants you to cut a promo with me. You're going to play my little sister. Is that cool with you?"  
"Yeah, whatever." I said loosing the battle to fight my tears back. I had a few tears fall down my cheek.  
"Aww, Shayla, what's wrong?" Trish asked me. "Are you upset about Shannon?"  
"How'd you know?" I sobbed.  
"Shane and I are dating you know."  
"Oh yeah." I wiped my eyes. "I have to get ready." I quickly changed my clothes and went to Make-up. Angela, one of the make up girls, asked if I wanted the heavy make-up or the light make-up look. Since I didn't usually wear make up, I decided to go with the light look. As she was applying the make up, Shannon walked by with some barbie on his arm.  
"Whoa Shanny, You've got such big muscles," Barbie said.  
"Well, its all the excercise I do." They both laughed.  
I wanted to throw up. They stopped not too far from where I was sitting and kissed. At the same time, Brock walked by. "Hey Brock," I called out. He looked in my direction. "Is that offer still on the table?"  
He looked happily surprized by my question. "Yeah, definately."  
"Great. I think I'll take you up on it. Find me after the show." I winked. He smiled and walked away. I couldn't believe what I had just done.  
"What was that about?" Jeff asked coming up behind me and scaring me. Angela was still working on my make-up.  
"Jeff... Uh... It was nothing," I tried to think fast incase he pried more.  
"Where are you going with Brock tonight?" Jeff pried.  
"We're uh... going out to dinner." He knew I was lying, but thankfully he left it alone. He wished me luck and walked away.  
I debuted during Trish's match and then cut the promo as planned.After that I just went and sat in the women's locker room. I was there physically but mentally I was a million miles away.I was having doubts about taking Brock up on his offer. But I couldn't back out now.  
As soon as Raw ended, Brock knocked on the women's locker room door. I tried to be the one to answer it, but Trish beat me to the door. "Brock?"  
"Is Shayla around?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Hold on. I'll send her out in one minute." She shut the door. Why is Brock looking for you? Where are you going with him?"  
"Out." I grabbed my bag and tried to walk past her.  
"Don't do anything stupid. I know you're hurt about Shannon cheating on you, but don't go sleep with Brock to get back at Shannon."  
"Are you calling me a slut?" I got defensive.  
"No, he is." I refused to say anything else and just walked out. Brock had rented a room at a hotel three towns away so no one would disturb us. We got in his rental and started on our way for the hotel.  
  
Author's note- What do you guys think? Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Promise it won't be graphic- this is PG13 after all. 


	12. At the motel

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. Hope you guys like this chapter. I hope it doesn't offend anyone.  
  
I was so nervous. It was a good thing Brock was driving because I think I would have cracked the car up. "Nervous?" He asked me as he drove alone. My mouth was so dry I couldn't even speak. I nodded. "Its okay. I won't hurt you. I'm gonna help you get Shannon back." He rested his right hand on my left thigh. I wanted to scream for him to get it off, but the words wouldn't come out.  
The ride to the hotel took about half an hour. The whole way he was rubbing my thigh trying to calm me down. All he succeeded in doing was making me nausious. We got to the motel and Brock went into the office to get the key. While he was in there I texted Amy to tell her where I was staying. She was the sister I never had so we were really close. When she was on the road, every night she'd text me the name, town and phone number of the place they were staying at. I didn't have the number, and I didn't know the town, but I texted her the name of the motel.  
It didn't take Brock long to check in and get the key. Then we were in the room. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it. I was petrified, but wanted to go through with it. Brock and I sat on the bed and started kissing. At first I wanted to push him back, but before long I got into the kissing. My nervousness was subsiding a little.  
We kissed for a good half hour to 45 minutes. Then he decided it was time to continue. His hand started roaming my body. I got nervous again. When his hand found my chest, I pushed him back. "I can't do this."  
"Of course you can. You want Shannon back dont' you?" His hand went back to exploring and I pushed it away again.  
"This is not the way for me to get him back. Please just take me to where my brothers are."  
"NO! You're here for a purpose and you're not leaving until we fulfill that purpose. Understand?" Suddenly his eyes changed from kind and inviting to dark and demanding.  
"Brock please I'm not ready!" I was traped beneath him so I couldn't run for it.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you ready." His hands were exploring. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head wiht one of his hands. "Don't make this harder Shayla. We're doing this. Its your choice if it hurts or not."  
"Stop!!! Please Stop!!!" I screamed fighting against his grasp.  
"Thats it, you asked for this." He handcuffed me to the bed and I screamed. There was a knock on the door. "House keeping." I knew that voice. Jeff was on the other side of the door. Suddenly I was hopeful.  
"We don't need any. GO AWAY!!" Brock yelled back.  
Knock knock. "House Keeping!" Jeff said again. Brock got up and walked towards the door.  
"I told you we don't want any!" He opened the door to be met by Matt, Jeff, and Shannon.  
Matt and Jeff kept Brock distracted while Shannon got the handcuffs key off the dresser and uncuffed me. He took me down to the car. Matt and Jeff, after threatening Brock, followed.  
"Are you okay?" They asked as we got in the car.  
"Yeah. How'd you guys know where I was and that I needed help?" 


	13. Talking with everyone

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated. Please R&R soon.  
  
"HOw do you think we knew. The hints. I think you wanted to be found. You didn't really want to be there with him did you?" Matt asked point blankly.  
"No, but I thought it was the only way to keep Shannon happy."  
"How would you sleeping with someone else make me happy?" Shannon questioned.  
"Because then I wouldn't be afraid to sleep with you."  
"Shayla, You're only 17. Dont worry about that. Lets work on planning our wedding and livinga happy life. Focus on spending as much time with your father as you can. DONT worry about the rest of it. I love you and I'm perfectly happy with you."  
"Then why'd you cheat on me?"  
"Because I'm stupid. Shay, hun, you have to belive that I don't ever want to loose you. I would never do anything puposely to hurt you."  
"Thats right, because we'd kick his butt. Shayla, don't worry about that part of the relationship. It darn well better not be happening right now." Jeff said.  
"Don't worry Jeff its not. I realized I'm really not ready yet,"  
"Good. Here, use my cell and call Dad and Amy and let them know you're okay." Matt informed me as he handed me his cell.  
"Dad knows that I was in a hotel with Brock?"  
"No, he knows that you went to the wrong hotel and we were trying to find you. But he thinks that you were with Trish. Dad would flip out if he knew it was Brock you were with." Jeff told me.  
"Okay okay." I called Dad and Amy. We got back to the hotel and I went to Jeff and Matts room with them. Shannon walked us to the room. "Guys, can you give Shay a minute alone out here please?" Shannon requested.  
"Okay. Shay, if you're not in here in five minutes, I'm coming out here." Matt remarked. The guys walked in the room. Shannon took both of my hands in his and made me look at him in the eyes.  
"Shayla, I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you needed to do something to keep me. I don't ever want to loose you and thats why I proposed to you. I hope that you still want to marry me. And I hope that you don't EVER feel like you need to do something that you're not comfortable with just to make me happy. I'm happy as long as you're happy."  
"I love you Shannon, and I can't wait to become Mrs. Shayla Moore." I kissed him, We stood in the hall way for a little bit just kissing. Matt ended up coming out and clearing his throat really loudly.  
"Okay okay. Goodnihgt Shayla. Love ya." Shannon said "Goodnight baby." I went into the room. Matt followed me in. "Okay, so did you learn not to go places with Brock anymore?" Matt asked me once the three of us were in the room.  
"Yes daddy. I'm sorry."  
"Shay, why didn't you talk to us about it if you felt so bad about everything?" Jeff asked.  
"I can't talk to you about that sort of thing Jeff!" Just then there was a knock on the door. Matt opened the door.  
"BROCK!!! GET LOST!!!!" Matt said as he opened the door. 


End file.
